Several attempts have been made to design a method of allowing an individual to ascend or descend a ladder without having to simultaneously hold a can. These designs include means of attaching the can to the ladder, designing a belt to hold the can, designing a frame to go around and hold a can, wherein the frame can then be attached to a belt, and various handles that attach to a can to make the can easier to hold.